1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to decoy systems, apparatus and methods. Particularly, the invention relates to a game bird or fowl decoy motion system, apparatus and method of making and use therefor, which is especially useful in hunting.
2. Background Information
Existing decoy, including motion decoy, technology is believed to have significant limitations and shortcomings. For this and other reasons, a need exists for the present invention.
All US patents and patent applications, and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated by reference in their entirety.